Shinde no Ai
by Mina Hikaru
Summary: Perdoe me...Perdoe me...Eu só quero agora, te olhar de longe, encostarse à sua mão...Porque nunca fui nada mais do que sou para você, não diga que não se lembra, senão me ama mais, terei que arrancar seu coração, nosso sangue, meu pecado...


NOTAS DA AUTORA: bem, essa é a minha primeira fanfic, e ela é suspense, romance e horror.  
Ela retrata um amor baseado no pecado e um amor proibido...-Ja viu né? XP No começo eh bem paradinho.  
mais no segundo é bem agitado.  
Espero que gostem e me mandem reviews!

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººl

...Os dois congelam...Olham-se profundamente...

-"...Esse rosto...me parece familiar...mais não sei donde-  
"...Por favor...não diga que não se lembra..."

-"...Ei, esse rosto, dessa garota, me lembra alguém, mas...mas...não! não pode ser ela...Sinto que à conheço, mas não me lembro de nada..."

"...Por favor...Diga que sim...diga que sim...por favor...não sei se posso agüentar mais uma vez"  
...Os dois coram violentamente...

"...Por favor...não finja que não se lembra...não faça de conta que não sente nada..."

...O garoto deu uma olhada geral nela, dos pés a cabeça, e ela fez o mesmo...E o garoto deu as costas e foi embora...

"...Estou sofrendo..."

"...Mas o que me dói...é você não poder saber a verdade...estou morrendo... lentamente..."

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººl

"...Você sabia que embaixo dessa cerejeira há um corpo enterrado...?"

Dizia no meio da noite a garota, com cabelos negros e olhos verdes água, com uma roupa de couro negra e com longas luvas negras e botas negras de salto...Falava friamente para um homem amedrontado, eles estavam num templo, estava tão escuro que mal se podia enxergar as estrelas.  
"...Um corpo?..."

"...Todo o ano as flores voltam a florescer tão belas porque há um corpo sob a árvore. As pétalas de cerejeira, na verdade são brancas... tão brancas quanto à neve, mas, neste caso, porque as pétalas estão rosadas? É porque elas se tingem com o sangue que absorvem do corpo enterrado..." ·

"...mas a pessoa a pessoa não se sente sufocada...?" ·

"...vamos fazer uma aposta?"

"Sim..."

Os olhos da garota se tornaram vermelhos sangue e fuzilavam os olhos do homem, que já começava a fugir...

"Por hoje... eu deixarei você partir..."

No meio da noite, a lua estava tão linda e branca, como uma flor, estava tão escuro que a luz da lua só apenas iluminava delicadamente um corpo embaixo de uma cerejeira...Um rio...um rio de sangue era sugado sobre a árvore, e novas flores rosadas começavam a desabrochar lentamente numa dança sensual e pecadora, sentia-se o cheiro de sedução...desejo...sangue ...

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººl

- TRIMMMMMM...

Uma garota de cabelos azuis marinhos deu um tapa no despertador e o fazendo voar longe...Assim ela senta na cama e da um longo bocejo...-

-Hun? ESTAMOS ATRASADAS SUAS IMPRESTÁVEIS!

- Disse a garota de longos cabelos azuis marinhos, com olhos verdes água...Que atira longe o despertador...Agora se levantando de sua cama, que dá um longo bocejo, e tentando acordar as outras...-

-Yuu...Yuu...YUUUKI! – Berra a garota...-

-Hunnn... – Agora uma garota de longos cabelos loiros e olhos cor verde acinzentado se mexe na cama, levantando a bunda pra cima...

-Yuu...Acorda menina!

-Que horas são...ein Mina ? o - Perguntou uma garota de longos cabelos negros e olhos roxos...

-São 7:55...

-Ah? Atrasadas...De novo! .'

-Éééééé...pra variar, né? '

Mina vai agora em direção da garota de cabelos loiros, pega o despertador do chão, da um sorrisinho maléfico e da a corda no despertador, e coloca silenciosamente no ouvido, e sai correndo...

-Mina, o que sê vai faze? -Huhu...Pêra...5...4...3...2...1...

"...TRIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM..."

-AHHHHH! – Berra Diana, dando um tapa do despertador, que por sua vez voou longe...-

-Acordou Diana...Finalmente...u.u

-Que horas são suas brutas? .

-São 8:01...OITO E UM? OO – Mina sai correndo para o banheiro e vai se trocar, enquanto Yuuki já havia se trocado, e colocado uma blusinha preta e uma saia preta com detalhes roxos e colocado suas luvas violeta...- Ela realmente é muito prática!...u.u –

-Ah? O que vocês tão fazendo? .?

-Yuuki: Akasha também acordou? Como você pode ser tão irresponsável?...u.u – Disse calmamente se sentando à mesa da varanda, pegando o jornal e lendo, tomando seu chá...-

-Akasha: Nháá...Não enche...u.ú – Disse coçando a cabeça a garota de cabelos lilás de olhos azuis, indo até o closet. –

-Mina: Akasha? – Disse ela esticando a cabeça para fora da porta- Seu cabelo está péssimo, o seu cabelo parece um urubu...u.u – Disse ela fazendo uns gestos comas mãos...-

-Akasha: ' Vá pra ...

-Mina: Yare...Tão rabugenta...u.u

-Diana: Pronto eu já me arrumei...n.n Prontas?

-Yuuki: Iie...u.u – Disse ela calmamente tomando um gole de chá...-

-Mina: O Hiro vai nos matar...u.u FUI!

-Akasha: Pronta...Vamos logo Yuuki...Eu não sei como você pode ser tão calma?

-Yuuki: - Tomando o último gole de chá...e fechando calmamente o jornal...-

-Todas: '

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-"Estamos aqui diretamente no prédio central da UNI aonde logo, chegarão as Mazons a qualquer momento." – Disse o apresentador. -

Logo atrás do apresentador, chega uma limusine preta com a logomarca UNI RECORDS, e a porta se abre acompanhada por dois seguranças, e de dentro dela saíram as quatro garotas.

-Acabou de chegar! As Mazons chegaram! – O jornalista chegava mais perto delas, começando a perguntar: - Senhoritas, vocês são as famosas jogadoras do Boris, não é? Minami Hikaru da Itália, Yuuki Setsuna da Alemanha, Diana Matsutachi da França e Ach Akasha da Austrália.

- Sim. – Mina respondia calma e friamente, olhando diretamente a câmera e não o jornalista.

-Contando com vocês, não existe mais outra jogadora?

-Sim, existe. Mas ela não pode vir.

-Mais uma? Poderia nós adiantar isso? Quem é ela?

-Gomenasai. Pórem as senhoritas não poderão responder nada. Entrevistas serão feitas na apresentação oficial. – Disse Hiro conduzindo elas até a porta do prédio.-

Agora elas sobem no elevador para o décimo quinto andar.

-Hiro: Como vocês são tão irresponsáveis? Vocês se atrasaram de novo! Desta vez eu não vou deixar que durmam em hotéis separados, eu estarei junto, é a quarta vez na semana!

-Gomenasai... – Dizem todas juntas com a cabeça baixa...- -.-'

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ao chegarem no décimo quinto andar, elas se dirigem até uma sala especial, e entram acompanhadas sempre por seguranças.  
-Hiro: Treinem bastante, eu quero ver isso pronto no final da semana!

-Akasha: Hai...!

Hiro fecha a porta, e elas se sentam numa sala com proteção de som, com instrumentos, e colocam fones.

-Mina: Hum...Olha, eu não gostaria de ser cantora...Eu não acredito que estou sendo forçada a isto! u.u

-Yuuki: Nem eu, até que é legal...u.u

-Akasha: Bem, eu gosto...Eu sempre sonhei em ser cantora...n.n

-Diana: Bem, vamos terminar de papear, que a nossa apresentação é daqui a duas semanas...Nós temos que aprontar esta música...u.u

-Akasha: Ta...Que música?

-Yuuki: Vamos começar com a "I'll be here"?

-Akasha: Tudo bem...

-Mina: Eu to na bateria...

-Akasha: Solo...

-Yuuki: Vamos começar...

"Tsuyoi koto wa taisetsu da ne dakedo namida mo hitsuyou as karakara kawaita kokoro já nani mo dekinai yo

Nani mo kanjirarenai Hito wa naze doushite hontou No kimochi wo tojiikomeru no

Dekiru koto yaritai koto

Ippozutsu arukeba ii

Purogamuru sareta ikikata

"Ni nagasarenaiiiiiii..."

Elas tiram os fones...

-Akasha: Eu acho que ta bom, ne?

-Mina: Ah, ta ótimo...

-Diana: Ainda temos que treinar, ne?

-Yuuki: Isso a gente faz de tarde...u.u

-Mina: Nós temos que nos preocupar também com o campeonato, ne?

-Akasha: E ainda tem aquela entrevista pra fazer...u.u

-Yuuki: E falando nisso, Mina, você não tem ainda que fazer uma música não?

-Mina: AH! É...mais é que...eu to meio sem inspiração...sabe? '

-Diana: Quem sabe tu da uma volta por ai?

-Mina: Mais tarde eu dou...u.u Agora não, vamos treinar mais...

Derrepente, se ouve no alto falante uma voz masculina falar:

-" Senhoritas Yuuki, Mina, Akasha, e Diana, terão a tarde, ás 1:30, entrevista com rede de televisão Tókio BBC. Dirigam-se nesse horário á porta 202 central do sexto andar. Obrigado..."-

-Mina: Ta certo...agora acabo...Eu odeio fazer entrevistas... ECAAA!

-Yuuki: Porque você Akasha, não da aquela mandada a que você diz de vez em quando ? Lembra-se da última vez? u.u

-Akasha: Éééé...foi um dia mágico...Eu lavei a minha alma... - Diz ela olhando para o teto com um sorriso debochado...-

-Akasha: Mas ele também mereceu né? 

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººFLASH BACKººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Akasha: O que? Você disse o que? – Berrou Akasha quase pulando em cima da mesa do palco...- XD

-Entrevistador: Foi o que você escutou! Que direito você tem de criticar o meu trabalho?

-Akasha: Eu tenho todo o direito! Este é um país livre seu f d p do c! Vá se f! – Berrou, sacudindo as pernas no ar, enquanto Hiro a segurava pela cintura...-

Neste momento esta sendo transmitido para uma rede de canais de esportes, que aparecia em horário nobre, neste momento, todos os repórteres tentavam gravar tudo, e os fotógrafos tirar a maior quantidades de fotos no melhor ângulo possível.  
O apresentador estava num canto observando tudo e havia o editor havia lhe dado o sinal para não interromperem a programação, pois o programa estava com uma incrível audiência.  
Enquanto Mina, estava com a mão na cabeça, dando risadinhas nervosas da vergonha que estava passando, já Yuuki estava tão calma, tentando refazer a sua trança com se nada estivesse acontecendo, Diana olhando assustada, dando pequenos gritinhos e quase tendo um infarto, Alexia estava quase rindo feito uma hiena louca XD, que caiu com a cadeira para trás de tanto rir...Esta com certeza já não agüentava...u.u

-Entrevistador: A vocês são apenas um grupo de pirralhas tentando jogar beyblade, vocês estão achando o que?

-Akasha: Como é que éééééé? Por que você não diz isso na minha cara seu covardeeeee! Ta se achando o que em? Você não ganha nem um terço do que eu ganho seu viad babaca! Seu cornooooo!

Neste momento as quatro arregalam os olhos, e começam a xingar também o entrevistador.

-Todas: PIRRALHAS? Ò.Ó

-Hiro: Ai meu deus! Kami-sama me ajude! OO – Hiro se ajoelha e começa a rezar desesperadamente...XD –

-Mina: Eu não sou pirralha, seu retardado! Olhe para si mesmo antes de falar de alguém seu animal, aposto que você com esse tchan que você tem, não consegue nem bater p! NEM BATER P! – Berra Mina apontando o dedo para o tchan dele...XD –

-Entrevistador: Ah cale a boca fedelha!

-Yuuki: Eu sinto ondas malignas perto de você, suponho que não terás muito tempo de vida, vejo você num rio de porr com muito sangue, afundando no pecado que consome a sua pobre alma, você gritando por socorro, você chorando e gemendo cheio de angústia, enquanto suas entranhas serão invadidas pelo p do... – Disse calmamente e friamente Yuuki olhando para o entrevistador, que todos olharam quase se borrando nas calças –

-Todos: (OO)  
-Yuuki: O que foi? u.u

-Diana: Aposto que você é bicha seu p, o que foi esta com medo de nos xingar? Ou será que esta com medo que o seu patrão fod você? Vai se cagar seu infeliz! ANIMALLLL!

-Alexia: Vai se fud seu monte de bostaaaaa! – Berrou ela quase pulando do palco mostrando o seu simpático dedão do meio para o entrevistador com uma cara diabólica...-

Diana e Akasha começaram a subir em cima da mesa do palco gritando obscenidades, enquanto Mina e Alexia quase pulando para baixo onde se encontrava o auditório e o entrevistador, já Yuuki refazia a sua trança sentada, na mesma mesa em que estavam em cima Diana e akasha gritavam palavrões.

Derrepende entra dentro do auditório dez seguranças, que sobem no palco, e tentam pegar elas, que continuavam a berrar palavrões, um segurança levou no ombro Mina, que berrava:  
-Larga-me seu brutamontes de merd! Não lhe dei autorização seu macaco filh d put! Solteeeeee-me seu animal asqueroso, seu vermeee! – Berrava na maior potencia, sacudindo as pernas e batendo com os punhos no segurança -

E dois seguranças para segurar Akasha que a arrastavam pelos braços. – Essa ai eu aposto que foi difícil...XD -

E um segurança segurava Alexia de cabeça para baixo, enquanto essa tentava chutar a cara do segurança e morder o tornozelo dele. XD

Diana corria em círculos feito uma barata tonta e gritava tentando fugir do segurança...

- Realmente estas garotas prometem! Difícil vai ser segurar o temperamento forte delas! Inclusive seu vocabulário informal! – Diz o apresentador para a câmera, enquanto no fundo da tela se vê Diana sendo arrastada pela perna gritando:

-Socorrooo! Não deixem que eles me leeevveeeemmm...T.T

ººººººººººººººººººººººººFIM DO FLASH BACK ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Todos os BladeBreakers estavam reunidos no dojo de Tyson, enquanto discutiam sobre Voltaire, e o que ele estaria tramando no campeonato internacional.  
Hilary ligava a TV, querendo saber o que estava passando no canal de reportagens de Beyblade, o que viu chamou a atenção, e dos 6 garotos também.  
- Estamos aqui diretamente do prédio central da UNI Records, aonde logo, o novo time titular do Boris chegara para dar a sua entrevista.

Nesse momento abre a porta do palco e entra as quatro garotas, que se sentam acompanhadas de seu treinador.

Nesse mesmo instante pairava muitos fleches de fotógrafos, e repórteres barulhentos.

- Neste momento chega o novo time do Boris, para o próximo campeonato daqui a duas semanas, e me parece que falta alguém no time. Minami Hikaru, Ash Akasha, Yuuki Setsuna, e Diana Matsutaki. Vamos ver o que elas têm a dizer. – Fala o apresentador. –

-Hiro: Bem, já estamos prontos, podemos começar a entrevista. – Diz Hiro no microfone, olhando seriamente para Yuuki que estava ao seu lado.

-Bem, começando, O que as levou para o time da bega senhorita Hikaru?

-Nós fomos treinadas em diferentes países, criadas nos métodos de treinamento da Bega, visando aumentar nosso potencial, para nós a Bega é muito importante, sem ela não estaríamos onde estamos agora. Mais alguma pergunta?

-Contando com vocês três, é verdade que existe mais uma garota?

-Sim, é verdade, mas ela não pode comparecer hoje infelizmente, mas ela chegara daqui à dois dias. – Disse Diana -

-Qual é o nome da jogadora?

-Alexia. Alexia Segushi.

-O que prometem para o próximo campeonato?

-Nós prometemos dar tudo de nós, já que somos consideradas as melhores para ganhar este ano o campeonato internacional. – Disse friamente Yuuki falando diretamente para a câmera. –

-Está havendo uma grande polêmica no momento em relação ao time, muitos estão se perguntando porque Boris convocou somente mulheres para seu time titular? O que dizem sobre isso?

-Quem disse que mulheres não podem ser melhores que os homens? Isso é preconceito. Somos as melhores, e iremos provar no campeonato. – Disse Akasha, quase se rebelando...-

-Nos desculpe, bem...Qual é a idade de vocês?

-Bem, todas temos 14 anos. – Disse Yuuki –

-Vocês são bem precoces em relação à carreira artística, com quantos anos começaram a cantar?

-Mina: Bem, eu comecei 13 anos a fazer parte dessa banda.

-Yuuki: Comecei a fazer peças de teatro com 12 anos, e logo fiz uma participação no Hunter Melody, com um número musical, e fui chamada para fazer parte dessa banda.

-Akasha: Eu comecei muito cedo com 8 anos, e fiz muitos shows, com a minha ex-banda, e fui convidada pela Diana a fazer parte.

-Diana: Bem...Eu comecei com 10 anos, e era da banda de Akasha, logo depois que fizemos o nosso time de Beyblade, fizemos esta banda.

-Mais uma pergunta, o time dos bladebreakers, do atual campeão mundial, será problema para vocês?

-Com certeza será um adversário forte, mas nada que não possamos derrotar. – Disse sorrindo Diana. –

-E quanto à carreira artística? Vocês são cantoras de sucesso em shows na Europa, na banda Natus Nênia, irão fazer o show de abertura do campeonato internacional?

-Quanto a isso, por enquanto esta prevista a nossa abertura, mas não esta certa. – Disse Mina com seriedade...-

-Tyson: Olha só aquelas garotas! Nossa, elas são tão bonitas...

-Max: Eu gostei daquela de cabelo loiro...Diana, ne?

-Tyson: Eu gostei daquela de cabelo azul marinho com mechas pretas, aquela dos olhos verde água, Mi...Mina?...Ah mas eu também gostei da de cabelo preto...u.u

-"Aquela garota, ela não me é estranha...Não sei...mais tenho a sensação de á conhecer...mas...não me lembro..." – Pensa Kai. –

-Ray: Se liguem, elas vão ser um problema para a gente! É time titular do Boris...Elas não devem ser fáceis...

-Tyson: Eu acho que o Boris abitolou de vez, fala sério...Elas não são de nada para a gente! u.ú

Hiro se levantou e disse no microfone.

-A Entrevista foi encerrada. Obrigado a todos.

Levantaram-se as garotas sendo fotografadas por todos os lados, e se dirigem até a porta do palco.

Continua...

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººl

Bjos pra vcs!  
;D Me mandem reviews! 


End file.
